Hurricane Phantom
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: **Sequel to Phantom Sunshine** Vacation has arrived for the trio again, and they attempt to take another one to Miami. This time, they get to deal with Vortex, a rather brutal murder... and the consequences of the past.
1. Prologue: Eerie Déjà Vu

…**you remember how I said I would do a sequel to my original story, **_**Phantom Sunshine?**_** And how I said I would try and make this one really cool? I'm going to attempt to keep that promise to my hardest. If you all are joining in on the ride, then sit back. It's about to get crazy as a crossover between two OPPOSITE things can get. Welcome to **_**Hurricane Phantom, **_**guys.**

**Timeline? No **_**Phantom Planet**_** for Danny Phantom happened, and we're gonna have this be season 8 for Miami- with a twist. Eric **_**isn't**_** going to be a moody annoyance, Jesse Cardoza is going to be around, and darling Alexx Woods is going to make a cameo in this… alongside a friend's OC. I'm going to totally warn you of that later, though.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or CSI: Miami. Both I shall stab with a spork some day.**

**

* * *

**

1. Prologue: Eerie Déjà Vu

The summer of 2009. Amity Park, Minnesota.

It was pretty much a written rule in the city that once a class graduated from Casper High School, they would could on a road trip of sorts and check out a vacation spot of theirs on their list of things to do before college. Everyone had to pick a place they wanted to revisit or go and sightsee, but they didn't really have to follow out on their plans. Naturally, three people had picked Miami, Florida as their spot—Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley.

And of course, the trio had every intention on going to said city in the United States on an honest-to-god holiday and not an adventure involving kidnappings of police officers and the best friends a teenager could have asked for. Danny had planned a lot of it out as best as he could- days in the hotel, sightseeing, looking around and shopping, everything in between that had to do with relaxing. Sam and Tucker threw in their suggestions, and Danny had managed to incorporate them into the schedule too.

Many warned them that hurricanes hit the state quite a bit. They weren't really worried.

Unfortunately, they should have been. One hurricane and something a hell of a lot worse would put a thorn into the whole plan of a nice and relaxing vacation.

* * *

It was morning in the Fenton household- 8:30 AM. Danny was lugging his suitcase downstairs, grunting and shaking his head when Jack Fenton easily picked it up for him. "Dad, really. It's fine. I can bring it downstairs."

"Nonsense, Danny!" the large man boomed, taking no heed to his grabbing hands to bring it down himself. "You and the guys are going to Miami, Florida, and you'll have to drag around enough there as it is! At least let me give you a hand in this before you go off on your last hurrah."

The teenager could only grin sheepishly and nodded in defeat, spotting Sam giving him and wink and gesturing him over. She had loaded her items into the Specter Speeder already, and Tucker was fooling around with the newly modified bass and sound system in the front. Jack shoved it into the back and put it next to the other two, wiping his face and grinning still. "Two weeks, you three? If you see any ghosts, you gotta tell me!"

Sam grinned and nodded a little. Danny sighed and ran fingers through his hair before nodding at his father. Still obsessed about ghosts, Jack was always looking for an opportunity to try and dissect one still. It wasn't his fault he couldn't ever nab one with his ghost equipment. That was always Maddie's job. And come to think of it, so was the dissection process…

"Dad, you know that anywhere a Fenton goes, a ghost is sure to follow him," Danny reminded him teasingly. "After all… it wouldn't be a vacation without ghosts, would it?"

Tucker peeked out from the vehicle and gave the two a thumb up. "I'm good to go! Sound system's working, so whenever you two are ready, we can get this vacation started." He slipped into the front seat, fingering the iTouch and looking around for some decent music that everyone would agree on. He had been most reluctant to go to Miami out of the three of them. The last time that happened, he had ended up getting his hand broken in a kidnapping incident involving a crime scene investigator, Sam, and himself.

He didn't feel like going through that all over again.

Sam chuckled and climbed into the speeder as well, smirking as Tucker took a usual place up front and still continued to flip through songs. "You going to be our music geek for the ride?"

"I found some legit songs, Sam!" he protested.

She raised an eyebrow, seeing Danny hug Jack outside of the speeder and give a nod of his head. She started up the engine, the half-ghost teen climbing in and sliding in between the two of them. The door closed, a hatch opening for them as they waved one last time to Jack before shooting out and into the open on another road trip.

Jack smiled softly to himself for a moment before turning around and looking cheerful.

"Maddie! Do we have any fudge around here?"

* * *

9:30 AM, Eastern Daylight Time. Miami, Florida.

Ryan Wolfe _hated_ these sorts of scenes. He really couldn't stand being hopeless and without any sort of clue of what could have been happening to the victim right now. What they were going through, what the kidnapper could have done to them. Being placed in that position one too many times, the crime scene investigator certainly knew what that was like. He took out his camera and started snapping pictures of the crime scene, swallowing and hearing footsteps approach the scene followed by an emotionless voice. "Ryan… is it the same?"

He turned to Lieutenant Horatio Caine, nodding and gesturing to the deserted vehicle. "Same as the last one, H." His eye twitched. "It's a pattern."

Pattern- this word unnerved the investigator greatly, getting one on knee and slipping off his sunglasses to get a good look. His expression hardened, gazing at one of the tires of the Subaru and keeping a fixed look. "Look at this," he muttered, gesturing to the tires of the vehicle. "These tires were slashed. Some sort of sabotage work here. Let's see what we can make of it."

"Already on it," the other man spoke, snapping a picture and moving on to the next tire, seeing another slash mark and snapping a picture while his boss stood up and glanced around.

This was familiar. Very, _very_ familiar. A fist clenched as he spotted an older woman by the H2 giving him a gentle gaze. Horatio frowned, tilting his head and walking over to her. Her curls swayed in the wind gently, giving a slight bounce as she walked up to meet him. "The same thing?"

He nodded a little. "Very much, Yelina. What're you doing here?"

Yelina Salas chuckled softly and pushed one curl out of her face. "I've seem to run into a little bit of trouble on my recent cases," she admitted, looking away. "Your son was involved, but I've cleared him of any wrongdoing in this situation right now."

There was more to this as she fell silent. Horatio practically smelled it coming off in waves.

"But- another issue came up, and it involves an old enemy of yours. Ron Saris. He's up to something suspicious. I can feel it." She bit her lip. "But… I'm not sure what it is."

Horatio's lips tugged to form the lines of a bitter smirk. "Well now. Old habits die hard, don't they?"

She blinked. "What are you implying?"

"Only that my kidnapping and your undercover case… just might have gotten linked," he muttered, walking back and slipping on his shades.

* * *

**YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!~ 8D**

**I know what you're thinking: "THIS IS THE SAME AS BEFORE! D: OMFG DUN'T WANA C DIS, I HAET U!111" HahahaNO. This is NOT the same as before, seeing as Plasmius was the major villain! Good god, guys, I'm not THAT bad… or am I? I swear on my life it's not the same. Promise. Or so help me, you may attack me with a kitchen knife later on in the story. Thanks for reading, and if you'd like... you can review. I'll answer all of them- if they aren't anonymous, of course.  
**


	2. Poker Face

**Aaand I have no excuse for this. Lack of inspiration, lack of want to go into Miami for a long while there. But- I have found a close friend in fictiondom. And I told her I would update this for her. **AnneriaWings, **this is for you… and everyone else who's waited frickin' seven months for this. I need a plan for this fic, I swear…**

**Thanks for the reviews** FernClaw, PinkPanther123, thealycat., firedrakegirl, e, mainn, adptt12, Trinity Fenton-Phantom, LovesFlame

* * *

2. Poker Face

"Sooo you got a hotel or anything for us, Danny?" Tucker inquired, cranking up the volume to Lady Gaga and grinning widely. "Or are we gonna be sleeping in the back of the Spectre Speeder like we had to for a bit the _last_ time we were in Miami?"

The teenage hero managed to crack a smile at this and stretched, leaning back and slipping an arm around Sam. "Yes, Tuck. I got us a hotel. And it's close to downtown so we can hit the mall _and_ the beach in the time we're there."

Team Phantom was now over the state of Tennessee, and they all knew full and well they had a little longer before they would actually _reach_ Miami itself. For now, though, Danny took great comfort in the fact that his friends were with him and they were escaping the hero life for maybe only two weeks. Just being away from ghosts and praying to God that they weren't going to follow him… Danny grimaced a little at this thought and pulled Sam a bit closer.

The Goth gave him a look, albeit a gentle one. "Hey. You all right?"

"Tired," the half-ghost admitted finally, closing his eyes and leaning back. "Hating the whole double-identity thing right now. Ready for this vacation. Glad we've finally graduated from high school and stuff, you know?" Danny rubbed his eyes and sighed. "At least now all I have to worry about is the freakin' ghost attacks on the city for the next couple of months and that's about the extent of it."

Sam didn't say anything to this, leaning on him and closing her eyes as well. Senior year had been quite the hard year for the trio, and it wasn't just the drama with Paulina and school and her parents. The ghost fighting hadn't only taken its toll on Danny. The strain he brought to school from his hero life affected the others as well, Sam especially. She worried about him constantly, and vice versa. A never-ending cycle.

And Tucker had been included in this loop as well. Things had not been going well for him as it was with the ladies, and he was _still_ single all these years later. It didn't help that the only thing that stood in the way was the ghost fighting life, and he nearly gave up on all of it during winter break. But one little slip on Danny's part, and Tucker was racing to save all their lives from certain doom. It made him think and wonder about his life in the world of heroes, and with a little conviction, he decided to stay.

Best choice of his life by far.

"Tucker, can you _please_ turn it off repeat of 'Poker Face' now?" his friend asked in exasperation. "I'm fully aware now that Russian roulette isn't the same without a gun in both different concepts."

The technological member of Team Phantom chuckled and handed his iPod to Danny and Sam, who both began to flip through his songs. "You pick this time, dude. I'm fine with anything on there. Just—watch out for all the techno on there. I haven't cleaned out my playlist in a while."

"Clearly," Sam replied dryly.

* * *

"So wait a second… you're telling me my confidant is involved?"

Horatio gazed at the Internal Affairs agent calmly, despite the rising tension between the duo in the room. "I'm saying his signature was clear as day at my new crime scene. He's a suspect currently."

The Miami crime lab hadn't gotten much evidence from the apparent kidnapping yet, and already things were heating up into overdrive. Rick Stetler folded his arms and scoffed softly, shaking his head and having a stare down with Horatio. "You have no evidence against him, and yet you already claim he could be involved. What happened to the facts, Horatio? What the hell happened to _cold, hard facts?_"

The lieutenant didn't move, despite the growing cold tone in Stetler's voice. He merely tilted his head and replied quietly, "I could almost ask you the same thing."

There was nothing more to be said as Horatio walked down the hallway away from his rival and towards the lab. He knew there was work to be done, and he also realized there were other potential criminals who could have pulled off such a maneuver. But something gnawing at the back of his mind told him it was someone he knew—someone the entire lab knew about.

Unfortunately, Stetler pushing emotional buttons wasn't helping his simmering mood much.

Horatio walked into a room and gazed at the pictures on a table for a long moment. Footsteps were heard behind him, and Natalia Boa Vista came around wearing a bit of a smile. She set down a file and looked down at the same pictures Horatio was staring over and gestured at them with a gloved hand. "Ryan's pictures of the tires from the scene. I figured I'd give them a look-over and bring in a couple of knives to get a look at what could have happened. And get some tires, do a couple of tests on blade edge, sharpness—just things that could lead us to our killer. Or kidnapper."

"Anything from out of the car that gives us an identity?"

She grinned a bit once more, holding up the folder and handing it to her boss. "Just what I was going to try and find you for. We're getting hairs out of the car and epitheliums from the steering wheel, and they're doing a run for DNA right now. Eric's busy working on that, actually."

He flipped through the pages and nodded. "Let's get an ID, and then we'll make a call-out about a missing person in the Miami area, all right?"

Natalia nodded a bit herself before looking around shiftily and back at Horatio. "You doing all right?"

The lieutenant didn't answer for a moment. He just looked at her with this almost pleading gaze before she walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm. He winced, and Natalia tilted her head a bit. She slipped the sleeve of his suit up a little before gasping softly at the sight. "…oh god…" She looked up at him almost accusingly. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Alexx can help with this!"

"It's spreading. Fast." Horatio couldn't keep the eerie calm out of his voice now. "All up to my shoulder. My entire arm."

At this, she slid it up more with eyes widening more and more. Horatio's arm was almost _glowing_ green as streaks and scars covered his flesh. It wasn't blood, to be sure. But god. Natalia couldn't figure out what it was for the life of her. She almost touched it, but the flash in his eyes made her cringe. Horatio's gaze softened immediately, pulling down his sleeve now and chuckling bitterly. "I guess I could call it retaliation, so to speak."

She shook her head. "But… what the hell could have—"

He picked up the file and glanced down at the pictures. "I don't want you to worry about it, all right? I'll—I'll take care of it."

With this, he left the criminologist alone with her work and lost in her thoughts. She was tempted to push away the crime for a moment and follow him, to press on about the wounds on his arm. But he had enough on his plate as it was. The last thing he deserved was Natalia following him and prodding him about the past and retaliation.

* * *

**Uhm—tada? I guess. Don't ask where the chapter title came from. It should be a little obvious what it's based off of. Sorry it's been so long. Inspiration has been thin lately for a lot of things but this and something else that I recently posted. But anyways… hope you enjoyed this little installment. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
